


I can’t open my eyes (Do you see me?)

by cherrytrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, jaehyun needs a hug, jaeyong are soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytrack/pseuds/cherrytrack
Summary: Taeyong knew, although he’s usually the vulnerable one, the smaller one, always having Jaehyun to take care of him and babying him, the younger one needed to be taken care of too.





	I can’t open my eyes (Do you see me?)

**Author's Note:**

> finally posted something after procrastinating since forever. first fic here hello! I wanted to make it longer but this is all I can provide for now. so uhm enjoy? leave me feedback and sorry for any mistakes!

Jaehyun thanked the rain and thunder because if it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t find Taeyong snuggled up with him, long slender arms hugging his waist tightly, face pressed in his chest. He listened to Taeyong’s low breathing, taking his time softly pecking Taeyong’s head that has been tucked comfortably under his chin.

He had found Taeyong in the living room, sitting alone in the dark saying he couldn’t sleep on his bed because of the loud thunder. Jaehyun heart tightened with the sight of Taeyong cutely wrapped in his blanket, hair still messy. Jaehyun couldn’t sleep too so he made his way to the sofa that Taeyong was sitting on and somehow they ended up with legs and hands tangled up with each other.

Taeyong quickly found his peace in Jaehyun’s embrace. He settled to dreamland and the last thing he can remember was Jaehyun’s lips against his forehead.

However, Jaehyun on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Having Taeyong so closely to his body didn’t help him in getting sleep, not one bit. He didn’t even know why he was feeling so anxious inside, it’s not that they never cuddled before. Jaehyun couldn’t understand his own mind sometimes. His hand continued to caress Taeyong’s hair from time to time, while his other free hand settled on Taeyong’s hip. His warm palm soothed the coldness on Taeyong’s skin. Jaehyun couldn’t stay still for long. He kept on moving slightly, trying to find a calming position for his pounding heart. He moved a little to take a peek of the older’s face underneath him, and regretted doing it almost instantly.

Taeyong looked so _soft_ , so _pretty_ , so beautiful that it didn’t aid in lessening the swell of Jaehyun’s heart. His breathing became so uneven that it stirred Taeyong from his sleep.

“Why aren’t you sleeping Jaehyun? Am I making you uncomfortable?” voice hoarse, itching his dry throat. Taeyong unlatched himself from Jaehyun, shifted up a little bit to match Jaehyun’s stare.

Jaehyun suddenly felt the rush of cold air hitting his skin the moment Taeyong loosened his hold around him. He missed the warmth too quickly so he pulled Taeyong back to him without answering his earlier questions.

Jaehyun tightened his arms and legs around Taeyong, hoping that Taeyong understood the message that he didn’t feel any slight of discomfort having him around. He felt guilty for waking Taeyong up when he knew that the older needed sleep the most. They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth and presence. Jaehyun sighed pleasantly when Taeyong slightly tapped his back, a silent plead for Jaehyun to answer him.

“Sorry, baby. I woke you up. I just can’t sleep. I don’t know why,” Jaehyun buried his face in Taeyong’s soft hair, sniffing at the nice smell of his shampoo. He mumbled his apology again, making sure Taeyong can feel his sincerity.

“It’s okay,” the older of the two assured.

Taeyong gently moved, changing his laying positions with Jaehyun. Now, it’s Jaehyun whose head tucked under Taeyong’s chin, face pressed on Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong left lazy kisses on the younger’s face and on every inch of skin his lips can reach.

 _This feels right,_ Jaehyun thought. He suddenly can breathe properly. Jaehyun felt immediate comfort in Taeyong’s hug. He didn’t even know he needed that but he guessed Taeyong always knew what he needed the most at times when he couldn’t figure it out himself.

Taeyong knew, although he’s usually the vulnerable one, the smaller one, always having Jaehyun to take care of him and babying him, the younger one needed to be taken care of too. He needed the comfort at times when he felt helpless and weak because of all of their schedule that had been draining both of them emotionally and physically.

Taeyong was forever grateful that he always had Jaehyun with him, with his sweet warm words that can always pull Taeyong out when he had fallen too deeply in darkness. _It’s going to be fine, I’m here for you_ , Jaehyun always said. As much as Jaehyun always made him feel at ease, he wanted to do the same to his man.

Taeyong hugged Jaehyun closer, closing any gap between them. He played with the younger’s hair delicately, humming lowly on a song, hoping that it would lulled Jaehyun to sleep. And it did. Jaehyun was fast asleep within minutes, his soft snores sounded like music to Taeyong’s ears and it didn’t take a long time for him to fall asleep again.

(Taeyong woke up in his own bed the next day, realising that Jaehyun had woken up earlier and carried him to his bed. He later found Jaehyun in the kitchen pouring milk into his cereal, decided to greet him with kisses and a back hug.

“Good morning,” Taeyong clings to Jaehyun while nuzzling his nose and cheek at the back of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders. Jaehyun turned to return the hug and leaned down to leave a long passionate kiss on Taeyong’s lips. Both of them couldn’t hide the wide smile, giggling between kisses looking like two teenage boys who were deeply in love.

Jaehyun managed to let out a _thank you for yesterday, hyung_ in between their kisses, so low it almost sounded like a whisper. Taeyong didn’t answer, chose to brush it off with a soft smile.

“I love you, hyung. Very much,” Jaehyun claimed, voice louder this time, determined to make Taeyong answer him.

“I know. I love you too, Jaehyun,” Taeyong replied, face down, trying to hide the faint blush painted on his cheeks.

They had finished eating their cereal together and later cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie when the other members found them. The others had woken up so late because of their free day without any schedule to tire them. As for the couple, they spent their entire day being domestically clingy to each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> so.. was it okay? thank you for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated :D


End file.
